Distant Feelings
by blackfariygurl
Summary: First ff... r&r plz... I suck with summarys!
1. Chapter One: The Reunion

**Chapter One: The Reunion**

* * *

As the golden trio got off the Hogwarts Express, and went their separate ways, the only female noticed a disturbance. As she walked towards her mother and father, she noticed a fellow classmate, standing there watching her with interest! She wasn't sure as to who it was but had a good guess. She walked on to her parents and told them to go wait for her at the car, she has one more thing to do! She slowly walked in the direction of the classmate. "Hello, may I ask you keep starring at me?" When he didn't answer she moved to take off the sunglasses he was wearing! 

"Don't take off the glasses, Granger," came the sneer of her worst enemy.

"Malfoy?" she questioned, "Why on earth are you starring at a filthy, mudblood, like me?" Hermione asked with even more suspicion! Although he was looking at her through sunglasses, she could tell he was looking at her skeptically. 

"Granger, please don't mention this to ANYONE, but we need to talk in private! Go home with your parents and I'll send you an owl by then you should be prepared. Please Hermione…. Trust me!!! Also NO ONE not even pot head and weasly-bee needs to know this" Malfoy spit out before pulling her into his strong embrace and kissing her passionately on the lips. Before she could say anything back, he pulled away and left her standing there, wondering about what the hell was going on!

As she started to walk back to her parents car, she suddenly got the feeling that she was being watched, so she quickened her passe. As she approached the 96' mustang convertible, her parent's owned, she looked up into the sky and sighed. Her parents honking pulled her back down to earth as she got in the car. The whole ride home she sat there and pondered. Finally when they arrived at the 5 story high mansion that they owned and pulled up to the gates while the guards checked the car and asked their questions!

Finally once they got though their security measures that her parents had installed, she got her bags and was about to go upstairs when a hand came down on her shoulder and said "My lady, please let me take your bags and escort you to your room." She hesitantly handed over her bags and walked behind him to her room, she thanked him and began unpacking making sure she laid her homework out on her desk. Once she made sure everything was in place and order, she got out her silk, pirates of the caribbean, camisole and her pants. She walked to the single blue bathroom, and took her robes off to take her a long hot shower and then relax in her jacuzzi, while the lavender scent of her candles flow around her.

Soon, after laying there remembering the passion that Malfoy had put in the kiss and the confusion of not wanting to let her go, in his voice. She just reminisced all those years that he had been mean and discriminated her. She was getting ready to go to sleep when her parents yelled for her to get out of the bathroom, get dressed and come downstairs for dinner. "Coming mother," she yelled out the door. She dried her body off, wrapped her hair up in her black towel and put her pajamas on. Slowly she stopped by her room to throw her clothes in the laundry basket when someone appeared in her room. She screamed.

"Hermione dear, is everything alright, I thought I heard you scream." Lillian Granger yelled up at her daughter.

"Everything's alright mom, I thought I just saw something! Don't worry about it! I'll be downstairs in a minute." She told her mother, as she walked into her room, totally forgetting what she had on. "Malfoy what are you doing here? I though you said you were going to send an owl." she stated, "Wait a minute how do you know where I live?"

"WOAH…. Hermione, slow down. I know I said I'd send word in an owl, but it was to risky, the letter could have been intercepted, and trust me neither of us would like that." He looked at Hermione, putting his hands around her waist. "Please, Mione' give me a chance." His eyes were pleading with her to give him a chance.

"Malfoy…" He took her hands and pulled her into a kiss. She could feel his pain, hope in her, need of her. "What's going on? Why are you doing this. What happened to the mean, egotistical, obnoxious boy you use to be?" She looked like she was going to cry! Silently as if on queue tears began streaming down her eyes. "Oh, Draco. What's going on? I've wanted to tell you I'd loved you for so long, but I knew you'd never accept me. I'm a muggleborn remember, so why are you here? What use am I to you other than a toy for you and your lord, to play with and get to Harry?"


	2. Chapter Two: The Truth

**Chapter Two: The Truth

* * *

**

As she cried in his arms he pondered how he was going to tell her that she was indeed not a muggleborn, but a pureblood witch, and the family she's living with, although they're her real parents, that they are dark wizards, and personal favorites of his lord, and close friends with his parents. That they are in hiding because of her, that his parents killed her brother, because they wanted him, Draco Malfoy, to be Voldemort's heir, and not her brother, Lleh. He held her there until he heard her mother yell for her to come down, her dinner's getting cold. He placed a charm on her so her parents wouldn't notice that she'd been crying. 

He told her that he had to go, but that he'd come back later if he could. "Mione' go downstairs, eat supper with your family, but please, act like nothing happened, tell them you accidentally knocked over your ink bottle and had to clean it up. Don't let them know that I was here with you. Do you understand me?" She nodded telling him she understood.

Slowly descended down to the dinning room. "Sorry it took so long mom, I accidentally spilled some ink, and had to clean it up." She plastered the best smile she could on her face. He parents just smiled back and motioned for her to start eating. "Umm… smells good mom, lets see, steak with marination, broccoli, and my favorite, cottage cheese. Wonderful."

"Hermione, me and your father have something important to tell you!" her mother suddenly spilled out, "Now, darling please don't yell at us for keeping this from you but…"

"Lillian, I don't think this is the time," her father, Jonathan replied. Hermione looked between the two and slowly began to stand up, knowing that she should leave the two alone. When she was half way up the stairs, she heard her mom yelling at her.

"Jonathan, we have to tell her. Why do you keep on insisting to keep this from her? Sure she's befriended the enemy, but that doesn't mean that she can't still live a separate life and know." She was so caught up in the action she didn't hear Draco appear behind her. She screamed, as he touched her shoulder, fortunately for her he parents were too busy arguing to hear.

"Goodness, Draco you scared me! Do you know what my parents are going on about?" She asked with anger in her voice. He nodded, but his eyes told her that she should only hear it from her parents. If her mom was smart enough that she'd come up later and tell her what's going on. "Draco, please stay here with me. I don't want to be alone right now." Suddenly they heard her mom scream and her father slapped her mother. Hermione was about to run down the stairs when Draco grabbed her arm and told her to stay. "But, Draco my mother, he hit my mother for the last time."

"What do you mean the last time?" he asked concerned. Slowly she mumbled a spell then, many bruises and cuts appeared on her body. Tears slowly fell down her face. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a journal. She handed it to him and then went downstairs after putting the spell back on and went downstairs to help her mother. _Oh my god, he's been beating and raping them, _

Draco thought. While Hermione was downstairs with her mother he tore a piece of paper out of her diary, and wrote her a note, telling her he'd be back around 11:00 tonight, sorry he left without saying good-bye, but he has a few things he needs to take care of.

When Hermione returned to her room at 10:00 she noticed Draco was gone, but saw he'd put her diary back and left a note on her bed, telling her he'd be back soon. Her mom was in the next room resting. As she went into the room she noticed her mom sleeping, she went over and told her goodnight. Then she walked back to her room and began brushing her hair. As she did this she remembered to lock her door, so her father couldn't come in and rape her tonight. She heard an awful crack knowing it was Draco she sat back down and began brushing her hair again. "Hey there beautiful?" Draco said as he announced himself smiling, he bent over ad kissed her. Hermione smiled back.

"Draco, I know you know what's going on, please tell me." She began pleading with him. "I won't be able to take it if anything happens to me or my mother again. I'm tired of my father hitting us and raping me. It kills me inside and I have no where else to go!" The tears came. He held her, keeping her safe. He couldn't stand it any longer.

"If… If I tell you, promise me one thing." He said, Hermione's crying slowly creased, as she nodded her head. "You promise me that no matter what happens if things get bad, you just say my name, and I'll come and get you from this, place; and your mother. Okay?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Draco, I'd do anything for you, just please tell me what's going on!" She pleaded with him.

"All right, are you sure your ready?" he paused as she prepared herself, once done, laying on her bed, she nodded telling him to continue. "There are parts in here that might make you hate me, or well at least our fathers, yours and mine. Before you came along, back in our parent's days at Hogwarts our mothers were best friends, as were our fathers." He paused at the puzzled look on her face, "Mione' your parents aren't muggles like you think they are. They're in hiding from Voldemort. Because your mother had twins. You and your… brother."

"What brother, Draco? Why haven't I heard about him?"

"My father… he did… didn't want your parents to provide the heir of the dark lord, because that would make them his superior, just like Voldemort is. He wasn't about to allow that, so one night while your father was away on a business trip and our mothers were at the Malfoy mansion, he went to the nursery where you, me, and Lleh, your brother, was. He killed your brother, and knowing that the Dark Lord would be unhappy with the female child, your parents fled. Your father banned your mother and mine from ever speaking to each other." Hermione's eyes began to tear up, and Draco pulled her into his embrace, holding her. Not wanting to let her go! "Mione' are you going to be okay? Your mad at me aren't you? Because I was born your brother, your second half was killed. I was in love with you when we were younger, you know I always dreamed of seeing you again, but my father saw my feelings for you as a weakness."

"Draco, I'm sorry, this is too much. My parents they just... They cant be purebloods, no could they be dark wizards, and witches."

"Mione' it's true, well at least our fathers are, our mothers are not. Your father's name has been down on Voldemort's list to kill for sixteen years, because he abandoned him. Your father never told Voldemort, that my father killed his son, nor did he tell him about the daughter that Lillian gave him. Each of our parents was betrothed to each other. If Voldemort was to find out there was a daughter born to your parents that you and me would have been betrothed. Your mother wouldn't allow it, so you, your mother, and father went into hiding." He stopped and kissed her on the forehead, "Hermione, your last name isn't Granger, its Mackintire, Nevaeh Ann Mackintire. That is your real name."

"Draco, please, maybe we can pick this up tomorrow morning" she asked as she yawned. She spread out on her bed, pulling the covers over her. Draco nodded to her, and said I'll see you in the morning. "Why don't you stay here with me for the night? There's room in the bed." She told him as she blushed madly, going beet red. "Please, Draco? I'd feel much safer here if you stayed."


	3. Chapter Three: A Night to Remember

**Chapter Three: A Night to Remember

* * *

**

"Okay Mione' I'll stay but just for the night alright?" He told her as she nodded in agreement. As he got in the bed she scooted over to make room for him. "Are you sure you want me to sleep up here in the bed with you? After all I've caused you, and told you? After all the mean things I'd said to you over the years!" 

"Draco, I couldn't have imagined anyone else I'd want to protect me, much less sleep in my bed with me." She sighed as she heard him whisper okay. "Draco, I'm not going to kill you if you were to put your arms around my waist. In fact I don't care if anything was to happen tonight as long as you're here protecting me." Hermione told him, with love in her voice. Draco moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Then his kissed her neck and forehead and said good night. Just as he started to drift off into a deep sleep, he felt her stir, and head her sob.

"Mione' are you okay?" He asked. When she didn't answer him, her turned her to face him, and pulled her closer, making sure not to pull to hard. Just then he knew what she was doing. It was her way of arousing him, as her hands went further down his body. "Mione', I'm not sure you want to do this. It's wrong, just because we love each other, it doesn't give us the right to do this." He told her, but she kept going making him want her. He wanted to feel her on him, "Mione' are you sure you want to do this? I will only if you are COMPLETELY, sure this is what you want to do." He let out a moan as she started to massage his erection. "Her… Hermio… Hermione… that feels so good."

He pulled her into a kiss, as she massaged harder, Draco was trying his best to keep from moaning and breaking the kiss, so he opened her mouth farther with his tongue, waiting for her approval, which she gave immediately. Draco flipped their positions to where he was on top of her. He took her hands from his erection, and placed them above her head. Then he looked at her one more time asking if she was sure she wanted this, and she nodded her head. He pulled her pant and thongs down, and inserted his fingers inside of her, remembering to move slow and not be forceful. "Draco, come on now you're the Slytherin Sex God. I know your can do it, Please Draco, quit playing games and fuck me" she panted. Knowing how much this meant to her, Draco, got himself prepared, as she took his clothing off, and hie undid her bra.

"Hermione, before you undo my pants, there's something I want you to know." Draco moaned. "I may not be as big as you think for one, and I'm still a virgin. I never did it with anyone before this." Draco admitted to her. "Are you sure you want to do this, especially with me?" When she nodded to him, he knew this is what was in her heart and that she truly loves him, more than anyone else in the world. As she did this she pulled his pants and silky green and silver boxers down.

"Draco, I've never wanted this with anyone more than I do with you right this moment." Hermione told him. As she said this Draco, made sure she was in a comfortable position, slowly he eased his way down into her. Apparently he was bigger than she expected, and wasn't prepared, for she gasped. He stopped to make sure she was okay. When she was in the clearance, he began to push and pull in and out rhythmically with her. Soon, she was panting, and moaning. "Draco, faster" she moaned throughout their intercourse. Draco knew she was coming close when se began to arch her back. She screamed his name, which pushed him over the edge, sending both of them down into the reality. "Oh my god… Draco, we didn't use a condom, and neither of us casted a spell did we?" Hermione panted into his ear.

"No, Mione' we didn't. Oh god, were to young to be parents." Draco told her. But he smiled anyway for the love of his life was once again in his arms, just like when they were younger. "Nevaeh, just remember we, well I at least was in love with you when we were younger. Don't you remember that little black haired boy who was always watching you and with another little brown haired boy who lived with you?" When she nodded that she remembered, he continued "Yea, did you want to be with him?"


	4. Chapter Four: Memories from Long Ago

**Chapter Four: Memories from Long Ago

* * *

**

"Draco, I can't really remember how I felt back then, I see the images many of times at night, but I just don't remember how I felt." That was her confession. Draco's face fell, sure she remembered him, but she didn't feel anything, and if she did she doesn't remember it! "I remember always telling, Lleh, about his annoying little friend Drake, and telling him to leave me alone. He always did bug me when I was reading." She smiled "I wonder what happened to him, sure he was annoying but was always sweet and protected me! 

"Nevaeh, I wasn't really that annoying was I? I only allowed you and your brother to call me Drake! After he died, and you disappeared, I was never whole again! I felt like part of me died that day, then my father trained me to be mean, hoping that I'd forget about Lleh, and you."

"Drake… I'm so sorry! Maybe we should go asleep, and finish this in the morning." She told him, as she rolled over, for she didn't want to show him her tears yet again. "It's just that you've been through so much, and to think it was all because of me. Drake I'm sorry, or do you not want me to call you Drake? I'd completely understand."

"Nevaeh, I'd never allow that to happen. I put myself through the pain, I knew you were near me all these years at Hogwarts, because back before we go split apart I kind of placed a binding spell upon us. I hope you're not mad." Draco told her. "So for the longest of time I used it to try and find you, but not once did I figure that your parents had pretended for you or them to be muggles. If I would have known I never would have been mean all those years. Nevaeh, please forgive me."

"Drakie, I guess that explains all those years that I felt something for you. I never understood it, but now I do. Wait you were doing magic back then? Was I?" Hermione asked. "Please promise me you'll stay here with me. Don't let me go again, I use to search for you too." She smiled and kissed him as she pulled him back to bed with her. "Come now Drakie, it's time to sleep."

"I promise no matter what happens I will and shall be there to protect you, my love. Yes lets do get some sleep." Draco told her as he allowed himself to be pulled under the covers. On instinct he put his arms around her and pulled her close to him, letting the heat from his body free.

The next morning when Draco woke up, there was a plate on a tray lying next to the bed. As he set up he noticed that Hermione was not there, than he noticed the letter.

_Dear Drakie,_

_Sorry that I'm not here when you wake up, but my mother and me had plans to go out shopping. Don't worry my dad's at work and you're at the house alone. Please don't get mad at me but I have chosen to tell my mother about last night. I understand if you're not there when I come home, but my mother needs to know that I'm in touch with you and that I know what's going on, or well at least everything that you've told me. Don't worry if your mom and mine were good friends and were forced to stop talking than I'm sure my mother will be happy to know what's going on. Maybe it will help patch things up. If you want there's a spare bedroom down the hall, which you can go to or you can stay in my room. Also, my bathroom is right down the hall, feel free to use it if you need to. The library is right across the hall, and there you will find my computer, use it if you need to. We should be home, in a couple of hours, then I'll make us some lunch and you, me, and mom can talk._

_Love you,_

_Nevaeh Ann Mackintosh_

_Or_

_Hermione Lynn Granger_

_P.S. I'm going to tell my mom about what we did also, that way if I do turn up pregnant she'll know why. Lots of love!_

Oh great, now I've blown it, Draco thought. Meanwhile, Hermione and her mother were out shopping when all of a sudden, Hermione asked her mom if she was a pureblood. "Hermione, what on earth are you talking about?" Lillian asked her.

"Well, mother last night when I told you that I spilled some ink I lied. Draco Malfoy appeared in my room, and told me some interesting things." She told her mother. _Oh no, this isn't good._ Lillian thought to herself. "He told me to go down to supper and pretend like nothing happened, and after you and dad got in the argument, I went upstairs. He was there waiting for me. Then I heard you scream and dad slap you, I wanted to go downstairs but he wouldn't let me. I told him I knew he knew what was going on and pleaded with him to tell me, so I could understand."


	5. Chapter Five: The Consequences

**Chapter Five: The Consequences****

* * *

"Honey… I'm so sorry I should have told you." Lillian told her heartbroken daughter. "It's just that your father, didn't want to put you in danger. He didn't want the Dark Lord to find out about you. I wanted to tell you so bad, but he wouldn't let me."**

"Mom, Its okay, but of all those times we were alone, why didn't you?" she questioned, "Mom, I also have another confession to make. Draco told me what happened, about Lleh, and you, and his mother. But I had sex with him mom. Last night, while everyone was asleep, I love him mom." She wanted to run. The look on her mom's face it killed her inside. She felt ashamed. "Mom, I'm sorry, I know I promised I wouldn't not until I was married, but I love him so much."

"Honey it's okay. Is he still at the house? Did you leave him there?" Lillian blurted out. "Nevaeh, dear, I didn't let your father know this, but me and his mother have been in contact, and well, it was her that told Draco about your brother and the old relationship between to two of you. Do you truly love him?"

"Yes mother, I do, and I left him there. I wrote him a note telling him I'll be back that we had plans to go shopping and that I was going to tell you about last night events all of them. So I do not know if he's still there, but I have a feeling he stayed." She stopped to breathe. "Mom, when we did it last night well I kind of forgot to put the birth control spell on, and we didn't use a condom." Hermione felt her cheeks go red, with embarrassment.

"Honey, its okay I'm not going to shame you, well your father might but I shall not. Besides, like I said his mother, and me have been talking and decided that things should be as they were to be. You and him are betrothed. Surprise." Lillian said with excitement in her voice. "Now, lets get back to the house, to prepare room for our guest and have a nice talk."

"Oh mom, I love you. You and Cissy will finally be able to talk again, even if the guys hate it. Have a little freedom, mom. Besides, Draco knows about what dad does to us, and he said that if were ever in need of help and need to get away, that he'll come and get the both of us." Nevaeh smiled, at her mom, as they drove the mustang back the house. "Mom, so can he come over for my sweet sixteen birthday? When can we start making wedding plans? Mom, what if I'm pregnant? What will day say?"

"Honey lets take on thing at a time, and of course he can come to your party." She told her enthusiastic daughter. "Now let's get home before he worries."

"Thanks mom." Nevaeh told her.


End file.
